Promotion: Repost
by archard-winchester
Summary: Dead Like me crossover with Supernatural. Already posted in Dead Like Me. George gets a visitor after her promotion to show her the ropes.


A/N: This is a crossover. You need to see "Dead like Me" movie to get what's going on. Or at least read about it.

Summary: George gets a visitor after her promotion.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A rain of post-its. That's how they tell you that you are the reaper-in-power now. Who'd have thought? Well, I didn't see the others being happy for me. And they weren't. They'd all been around for a lot longer than me. Both by alive and dead standards. Roxy was the one most pissed off. She was the one logically in line for the job. She thought it was all because I was the only one who did not take part in disposing off Cameron. She wanted to get him back and get rid of him all over again. Mason was not happy because I, according to him, "had the art of abusing him down better than Rube". Daisy didn't care much but Rube and Cameron paid for her breakfasts and I never had any extra money, so she didn't see me as an improvement. So here I am, dead as ever but having to go on living in my crappy little apartment. An apartment which, as I found out coming home, had someone in it who did not belong there. Apart from me that is.

"Who are you and what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" I asked the petite brunette, who looked straight out of a swanky cocktail party.

"Hello George. My name's Tessa. Congratulations on your promotion. I trust you got the notice." One of us then. And had a sense of humor. That was rare.

"Thanks. So who are you? Upper management? Because I can tell you, I'm not happy with the salary."

"Cute. No, I'm more like the field manager. And I'm here to brief you on your new duties. Sit down, we have a lot to talk about."

"A lot? What does that mean. I saw Rube doing the job, didn't look much different than what we're doing now."

"Rube's responsibilities were a lot wider than he let on. Now you not only have to delegate reaps and conduct your own, but you also have to delegate them, clean up after your crew, confirm the passage of souls and cooperate with the graveling department ensure a smooth operation. In addition to that, you also have to start taking care if all the difficult reaps yourself. Any reap that occurs in your designated area. You also have to take care of last minute reaps and crossover reaps, faulty reaps, corrections and resurrections." That was a lot to take within a minute. Especially when I didn't understand half of it.

"Huh? How am I gonna do all that when I don't even understand what all that means? I think you've got the wrong person for the job. Now Roxy, she…"

"The decision's been made George. You were chosen because you were the best choice."

Best choice. I'd never been the best choice for anything.

"How's that?"

"You don't try to screw with the plans." Tessa explained. "You could've not reaped your sister's boyfriend today, but you did. You follow the rules of minimal associations with normal people. You gave up contact with your family after helping them move on from your death. Which brings me to the third reason: you are good at getting people to move on. Yes, you are quite ready for the job."

I guess I am better than I thought I was.

"So, does the promotion come with perks. I could use a new flat or an expense account."

"Well, with great responsibilities come great powers." Like I said. Funny. "You are getting a big boost in your power level."

"Like what."

"Well, for starters, you would be able to come and go as you please. So commuting to the place of your reap won't be a problem. This will help you with any last minute orders from the higher-ups. You would also be able to read the situation before hand, so that you request the necessary graveling assignments. You would also be able to read your reap's heart. So that you can identify them easily."

"That's cool." That was cool.

"And this one's a biggie. You can enter the spiritual phase. Which basically means, you can become a ghost. Trust me, it makes moving around in crowded rooms much easier. And when you are like that, only your reaps can see you. At that, only when they are halfway out of their bodies. Really helps when you are reaping some-one about to be murdered. But you got to be careful. A reaper in spiritual phase is not pretty. This is where the next one comes handy. Altering perception. Basically, you make your reap see, hear or feel whatever he or she wants. Combine this one with your telepathy power and it makes the "helping souls to cross-over" a lot easier."

Well that floored me.

"Well, fuck me." That, I guess, was putting it mildly.

"You need any help understanding your responsibilities?" said my trainer.

"I think I get the delegation, difficult reaps, last-minute reaps, soul passage, graveling association and cleaning up after part." I tried to remember the rest of my new job description. "What did you mean by corrections and crossover reaps."

"Crossover reaps refer to something that belonged to a different department but due to change in plans, have become your responsibility. For example, take the case of your recent reap of the inventor. He had setup the whole gizmo to commit suicide, but just before the end, he got the phone-call about the grant and changed his mind about dying. But the events had been set in motion. So his death was classified accident and not suicide. You get the drift?" I nodded. "Corrections mean the reaps that have taken place a long time ago but the souls are still lingering. In layman's terms, ghosts. You will have access to all the files and databases of incomplete reaps. You have to find the ghosts and convince them to move on. Most common places you'll find the ghost are somewhere they lived, died or near some prized possession. Or physical remains. Trust me. You should take care of as many you can, as soon as you can. The more you let it slide, the greater your workload will be, if you know what I mean."

"I don't know what you mean." Did we have a quota of ghost reapings too?

"It means, the ghosts will kill people in future is they stay on too long. Got it?"

"I guess. So what do you mean by faulty reaps and resurrections?"

"A faulty reap is when one of your reapers takes a wrong life by mistake. And when you have to do it if its upper management's mistake, it's called a resurrection." So Death's management had beurocracy too.

"You mean I have to bring someone back to life? Can I do that?"

"Yeah. Its one of your new powers. Didn't I mention that before?"

"I would have remembered. That's pretty awesome."

"Don't get too trigger-happy with that. You can't go around bringing people back to life unless its resurrection or faulty reaping. So for any man brought back, another will have to die."

"Alright, I get it. No unauthorized resurrections."

"Not to mention, there will be repercussions for you. Unless, of course, you were forced by some outside influence."

"There are outside influences that can force that?"

She shuddered. Distinctly. She clearly had some experience in the matter.

"Never mind that. This brings up another on of your duties. Long-term reaps."

As in, dying slowly?

"No." Had I said that out loud? "Long term reaps refer to people who just won't die."

The last part was said through clenched teeth.

"There are people with souls strong enough to resist being reaped. They can reject your power and stubbornly stay connected to their body unless you convince them to move on first and then reap them. Then there are cases where a person is reaped and done, but some outside influence brings him back. Oh yeah, there are outside influences that can bring people back to life, which are not bound by our rules. And once a reap is assigned, it stays yours till the person stays dead permanently. You had a case like that recently. You missed your reap time and the guy was given an extension, but finally the job came back to you."

"Yeah and I couldn't reap him in between." That was a painful one.

"So you get the general idea. You will learn more as you get going. Here" she said handing me a folder, "These are some of the upcoming high profile reaps. Practice for your moving on speech."

"High-profile reaps?"

"Difficult reaps. Long term reaps. Dangerous reaps. Reaps that may affect the future of the world. Reaps that are not definite, so having a reaper nearby is a safety precaution. You get the idea?"

"Yeah. Pains in the ass." She laughed as I flipped through the folder. Almost all the names were classified under long-term reaps. "Some high profile. Not a single known name from Karen Adams to Sam Winchester."

She flinched at the name. So I took a second look. Sam Winchester. Place: Lucky Chin's Restaurant, Central Road, Concrete, Washington. ETD: TBA. What the hell. This guy was classified under all five kinds of reaps required to be in the folder.

"Tough customer, huh?"

"You have no idea. His brother and him work high risk jobs, so we have to be on the standby almost constantly. Sam did die once, but his brother brought him back to life by giving his own. He's a toughie alright. But nowhere near as bad as his brother."

"His brother?"

"Dean Winchester. That's one pig-headed motherfucking son-of-a-bitch." Man alive, that girl could curse. "Dean happens to be one of my reaps. The guy who was assigned to Sam before you, Shinigami Enma, we were practically partners, because of those two. Actually, that's one of the reasons I was sent to brief you. We will be seeing a lot of each-other in near future."

"Shinigami Enma?"

"Japanese guy, atleast when he was alive."

"So what's your story with Dean?" Curious George. That was my name.

"Well, the first time, I went to the correct address but Sam comes out of the door, thinking "C'mon Dean, c'mon Dean" and carrying two kids. So I say to myself, "this must be Dean". Only, Dean's in the basement getting electrocuted. So I miss my window and Sam resuscitates him. Still, I find out that Dean's scheduled for sometime next month. But some other reaper interferes in between and cancels his appointment. DUI of course. Around six months later, I get another chance. That's when I find out that he could reject my advances. So I spend a lot of effort trying to convince him to move on. And just when I had him, a vile filthy creature forces me to bring him back to life."

She looked as if she could do with a drink or two. Couldn't blame her. If I had to deal with this guy on a daily basis, I'd be an alcoholic too. Except, maybe I will have to deal with it from now on.

"So my next chance comes more than an year later, when some powerful dude is playing games with my reap. He kills him, I reap and then he brings him back to life. Again and again and again and again and again. More that a hundred times I reaped the bastard. Screwed up my schedule big time. But he was given a free pass this time too. Walked away alive and unharmed."

"Didn't you say he exchanged his life for his brother?"

"Yeah. He was given a grace period of one year on it though. Anyway, that part came under acquisitions department. You don't wanna go there. It's a dog's life in that line of work. Anyway, he was dealt with for that. But he's back up and running again. Brought back by some big people this time. So no, my work's still not done. And won't be done by the looks of it for a long-long time. Still, I can hope. Looks like we have something scheduled for him the coming march. So, all fingers crossed."

I gave her rather sarcastic crossed fingers.

"Oh, you are smug now," she said, walking to the door "but just you wait till you meet the Winchesters. Trust me, you are gonna need all the luck you can muster."

Yup, this is a Supernatural Crossover. The time that George is sent to reap Sam is when he gets hit by the bolt of lightening.

Also the next episode of Supernatural is called "Death takes a Holiday". So I'm guessing tha boys die in that one.

As any Supernatural fan worth his salt knows 'Tessa' means reaper in Latin.

Similarly 'Shinigami' is Death-God in Japanese and 'Enma' is the name of God of Hell in Japanese mythology.

Review if you liked it.


End file.
